Club keyblade
by oblivionkeeper23
Summary: This story revolves around Sora's son, Kai, and his adventures to defeat the Xehanort Vessels. RokuShion, SoraNamine, possible lemon in future chapters...


The cold, early winter wind brushed over Twilight Town with a gentle yet firm hand. The quick closure of fall forced the residents of this peaceful community to hibernate instead of celebrate throughout the autumn harvest. Now everyone was in their homes, sleeping.

All but one.

The blond-haired man had been waiting for a long time. Countless minutes he spent assuming that the author of the note wouldn't come, that he was wasting time that would be better spent on settling his new organization.

But he needed answers.

Answers to questions he once thought The Organization would understand. Answers to questions his best friend had avoided. Answers to questions_ She_ shared...

He pulled out the piece of paper for what seemed like the millionth time, to make sure he had the address right, and, same for the past few hours, he did. The note was handwritten in black ink on a scrap of parchment, bearing the words:

_Under the clocktower_

_12 PM_

_Your questions will be answered._

The blond checked his watch. Midnight. He had been waiting for too long. He turned to leave...

...But stopped as he felt someone, or some**THING'S**, presence. He looked around the area. Nothing but silhouettes and himself. Still though, he knew someone was around.

"Who's there?" He demanded. "Show yourself!"

One of the shadows moved, as if his voice voice had summoned it, to reveal a figure in a dark cloak. His hair was the color silver, and he sported a navy blue blindfold.

Riku. "You're late!" The blond was obviously pissed. "Gee, Roxas, nice to see you too," Riku said with a hint of sarcasm in his tone. "And besides, I'm on time,"

"No you haven't, I've been waiting here for hours!"

"The note said 12 AM."

"No, 12 PM."

"Lemme see that..." Riku snatched the note out of his companion's gloved hands. "See, right there, 12 AM."

"That's a P."

"No, it's an A."

"**HOW THE HELL DO YOU MAKE YOUR A'S LOOK LIKE P's?!"**

Riku shrugged. "It was a P, but I changed it to-"

Roxas slapped him. **"YOU MEAN TO TELL ME THAT I'VE BEEN STANDING HERE LIKE A CREEPER FOR 12 HOURS, 720 MINUTES, 43,200 SECONDS, FOR ABSOLUTELY NO FUCKING REASON AT ALL?!"**

Riku rubbed his cheek. "Your math is good,"

"And you're handwriting sucks."

"But did you honestly believe that I'd show up in broad daylight? I'm emo, and-"

"We're getting out of topic."

"I agree." Riku's face turned serious. "You have questions, obviously,"

"How am I existing right now? What the hell did Sora do _this_ time?"

"It's a long story, which I don't have time to tell you. I need you to do something for me."

"I came here for answers, not favors,"

"Roxas, Please! This is important, and I promise that I'll tell you what happened later."

Roxas now noticed that Riku was carrying an object close to his chest, covered by a thin, ragged blanket. "What do you have there?" Roxas asked. Riku smiled. "See for yourself." He uncovered a part of the blanket for Roxas to see. "I can't tell you what happened because the story's too long and this little guy can't wait here in the cold for much longer." Roxas could see what Riku was holding; a child.

The young one was barely a few weeks old, still pink from birth. His short, copper hair was nothing but a fuzz. He was sleeping but shivering from the cold. "His name is Kai," Riku stated, passing the boy to Roxas's arms. "And his mother died giving birth to him. Will you take care of him?"

The exchange of holding arms woke Kai, and he opened his eyes. As soon as Roxas saw those deep, ocean blue eyes, he knew who this child belonged to.

"This is..." Roxas's words froze on his tongue. It was unnecessary to finish the sentence. Riku nodded. "Will you take care of him?" Riku repeated. Roxas stared at the babe, then his gaze drifted back to the emo. "For how long?"

"Could be months, could be years, could be five seconds. His father hasn't been around for almost a year. He doesn't even know he has a son," Riku replied, then added, "But again, that's a different story for a different time," Roxas looked back at Kai again, who fell back asleep. The poor little scrap was cold, really cold, with only a small, thin rag to keep it warm. Roxas knew next to nothing about raising a child, but he'd find a way. "Yeah, I'll look after him," Roxas answered. Riku sighed in relief. "I hoped you would; your the best choice for the job," "Oh, stop, I'm flattered, really I am," Roxas muttered sarcastically. He turned to leave. "Roxas? One more thing," Riku called out.

"Hm?"

"Thank you. I really appreciate this,"

Roxas smirked back at Riku, then paced away. The cold had made his legs stiff, but Roxas ignored it. He was a godfather now, and he needed to get back home before young Kai froze to death. The boy huffed in his sleep. Roxas smiled warmly at the child as he thought to himself, _Yep, he's the splitting image of Sora._

_*** next chapter coming soon to theaters, I mean, ffn! Comment, follow, favorite, you know the jiff. I own nobody except for Kai, cuz Kai is awesome, even though he's just a baby in this chapter. Need a beta-reader!_


End file.
